judgedreddfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Dredd (Karl Urban)
'''Judge Dredd' is a renowned Street Judge in Mega-City One with the authority of judge, jury and executioner. He was portrayed by New Zealand actor Karl Urban in the 2012 film Dredd. Concept and Creation Dredd is a famed and feared Judge. Producer Allon Reich described Dredd as "an extreme character, and he administers justice with an extreme lack of prejudice". Urban approached the producers about joining the film. He found the role challenging because the character never removes his helmet, requiring Urban to convey emotion without using his eyes. He viewed the character as an average man with an insanely tough job in a fragmenting society and likened Dredd's heroism to that of a fireman. In a way, Dredd personifies the ends justifying the means. The role also demanded physical preparation; Urban undertook intensive physical training to become a "beast of a man". He also underwent weapons and technical training to learn how to operate under fire, how to arrest criminals and breach doors. He insisted on performing his own motorcycle stunts for the film. He played Dredd with a raspy and harsh vocal tone akin to "a saw cutting through bone", which he found difficult to sustain. Character Biography ''Dredd'' Judge Dredd is tasked by the Chief Judge with evaluating new rookie recruit Cassandra Anderson who is a powerful psychic. The pair investigate the Peachtree Block, a 200-storey slum tower, where drug lord Madeline Madrigal, also known as "Ma-Ma", had executed three rogue drug dealers by having them skinned, infused with the new drug Slo-Mo and thrown down the atrium from the top floor. Dredd and Anderson learn of a drug den, which they raid. They arrest a thug named Kay, whom Anderson's mind probe reveals to be the one who carried out the drug dealers' execution. Dredd decides to take him in for questioning. In response, Ma-Ma's seizes the tower's security control room by force and seal the building, using its blast shields under the pretence of a security test, preventing the Judges from leaving or summoning help. Ma-Ma orders Dredd and Anderson killed, and the Judges fight their way through dozens of armed thugs. Arriving at the 76th floor, the Judges are assaulted by Ma-Ma and her men with miniguns that rip through the walls, killing numerous residents. By breaching a damaged outer wall, the Judges become able to call for backup. Meanwhile, Ma-Ma sends her henchman Caleb to confirm the Judges' deaths, but when they meet, Dredd throws Caleb off the tower in full view of Ma-Ma. Dredd suspects Ma-Ma is desperate to keep Kay quiet and beats him for information. Anderson intervenes and uses her psychic abilities to read Kay's mind and learn that Peach Trees is the centre of Slo-Mo production and distribution. Anderson suggests they hide while awaiting assistance but Dredd insists they move up the tower and pursue Ma-Ma. Judges Volt and Guthrie respond to Dredd's call, but Ma-Ma's clan techie denies them entry by persuading them the call is part of the security drill. A pair of armed teens confront Dredd and Anderson, allowing Kay to disarm Anderson and escape with her as hostage. He brings her to Ma-Ma's base on the top floor. While Dredd works his way toward Ma-Ma, she bribes the corrupt Judges Lex, Alvarez, Chan and Kaplan to kill Dredd. Dredd encounters Chan and is suspicious that he does not ask about Anderson's status. Seeing his cover blown, Chan attacks Dredd, who kills him. Meanwhile, Kay tries to execute Anderson with her own weapon, but the pistol's DNA scanner does not recognize him and blows his arm off. Anderson escapes and later encounters Kaplan, whom she promptly kills after reading her mind. Elsewhere, Dredd kills Alvarez but runs out of ammunition, and Lex shoots him in the abdomen. Lex moves in to execute Dredd, but Dredd stalls him long enough for Anderson to arrive and kill Lex. Anderson and Dredd obtain the code to Ma-Ma's apartment from her hacker and confront her. Ma-Ma tells Dredd that in the case of her death, a device on her wrist will detonate explosives on the top floors, destroying the building. Dredd reasons that the detonator's signal will not reach the explosives from the ground floor, so he forces Ma-Ma to inhale Slo-Mo and throws her down the atrium to her death. In the elevator, Dredd fixes Anderson's wound via medication tools. In the aftermath, Anderson accepts that she has failed her evaluation by getting disarmed, and leaves. The Chief Judge asks Dredd about Anderson's performance; Dredd responds that she had in fact passed. Trivia *In the events of the film, Dredd killed 57 people, including the main villain. *Dredd kills two corrupt Judges in the film, one by crushing his windpipe. *Skilled at motorcycle riding. *The character was previously adapted in the 1995 film Judge Dredd and starred Sylvester Stallone in the title role. This film was very poorly recieved and Alex Garland rewrote it using a new story focusing on being a more serious and gritty film. *Dredd is a famed Judge for how he wants order in Mega City One. He is brutal, intelligent and vengeful. *When Judge Anderson reads Dredd's mind she discovers that he is motivated largely by a complex and intense anger and hatred for the human race, having lost all faith in humanity. She also finds that what made Dredd famous, him diving into such dangerous situations, is because he wants to deliver justice but has no actual regard for his own life. He doesn't care if he dies doing his work but if he is on the verge of death he will do whatever it takes to stay alive. Appearances Films *Dredd *Cursed Edge (Mentioned only) Comics *Judge Dredd Megazine **Underbelly Gallery Karl-Urban-in-Dredd-2012-Movie-Image-21.jpg Dredd Lawmaster.png 8285.jpg Karl Urban by Gage Skidmore.jpg FIN02 Dredd 1Sht Tsr Profile P2.jpg Category:Dredd Characters Category:Mega-City One Judges Category:Characters Category:Dredd